I Found You (sequel to I Lost You)
by TypicalAnimeGurl1091
Summary: Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune meet up again in their next life. Will they see each other and remember their past together, or just go on as friends as the past never happened? LenxMiku MikuxLen. Ask me to put any pairing in this story if you like. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to my story **_**I Lost You**_**. If you have not read **_**I Lost You, **_** go read it now.**

**I do not own Vocaloid in any way.**

* * *

Len Kagamine stepped out of the house he moved into a week ago, with his twin sister, Rin Kagamine, right beside her. They had moved to the town and were starting their new school today.

They chatted amongst themselves as they walked to school.  
Len was jealous of his sister's personality; she was always happy, and never nervous about anything.  
Whilst Len felt like he could puke because he was so nervous about starting a new school.

He felt like he had already been in this neighborhood before. Like, he knew his way around the place so well…

Weird.

Anyways, the twins reached the school doors and Rin passed through with ease, whereas Len hesitated a second before going in.

"Hm, this place seems bigger on the outside…" Len said to his sister as they traveled. The school structure was one grade in each hall, and there was only 2 grades in this building. The other 2 grades were in another building facing opposite the one the twins were in.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, what locker you got? I got #72." Rin looked around and found her locker quickly. She had opened it and already started decorating it with cute orange accessories and decorations.

Len shook his head and laughed a little. "You and your oranges…Anyways, I got #13, so I'm a little far away from you," He navigated himself to his own locker. He put up a single picture of a banana and a mirror. _Hey, a shota's gotta look good enough, right?_

A thin and frail-looking girl with teal twin-tails tied up high on her head bounded out of the school's office and towards Len. "Hi! I assume you're Len Kagamine, and that's your sister, Rin," she spoke happily whilst pointing at Rin. Rin gave a little wave from her locker.

"I'm gonna help you two find your classes for the day and guide you around the school so you know your way around! It seems you've already found your lockers though," She grinned again.

"_Whoa…Have I seen this girl before? Miku…Miku, Miku, Miku…" _ Len repeated her name in his mind, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Is something wrong?" The tealette cutely tilted her head with an innocent look in her eyes. _"This guy…seems so..familiar…It's like I'm attached to him somehow…"_

"OH-U-UH…I-I'm sorry, It's just…H-Have I met you b-before…?" _"Great,now I'm stuttering..But I can't help it, she's so goddamn cute!" _Len shook his head a few times to clear his mind.

"No, I don't believe we have. But it sure seems like it, doesn't it?" Miku strained herself not to blush. She couldn't help it, he was so hot!

"Y-yeah…It does…" Len nodded and continued to get his things from his locker as Rin bounded up next to him. She and Miku chatted a little while as Len finished up and shut his locker. Len waited until they were done talking to ask "So, what's going on now?"

"Oh, it's lunch period at the moment, so we have a little time. About an hour. You hungry?"

Both twins nodded, not realizing how hungry they were until now.

Miku took both of their hands and led them to the cafeteria. "So, based on that picture of a _banana_ in your locker," she snickered a little, "I assume you like bananas, Len?"

Len blushed. He didn't think anyone would notice his banana obsession…"Yeah, that's right. And Rin likes oranges,"

"Yep, oranges are my _liiiife!_**" **Rin sang out and skipped her way over to the fruit stand, leaving Miku and Len alone.

They both looked away from each other and there was an uncomfortable silence between them before Miku broke it and spoke. "I'll be right back, you go get your bananas..I'll meet you and Rin at table 13, kay?" Miku headed to the vegetable stand for her beloved leeks while Len got his bananas at the fruit stand.

After everyone had gotten their food, they met at their table to compare schedules.

"Okay, so Len, you go first. What are your classes?" Miku gestured to Len's schedule.

"Let's see…I have Math 1st period, English 2nd period, Gym 3rd period, Science 4th period Lunch Break, Band/Music 5th period, , Reading/ Writing 6th period, Lunch Break. then History 7th period," Len repeated out of memory. He didn't have to look at his schedule; he already memorized it perfectly.

"Oh, Len, that's so cool! We have 5 out of 7 classes together!" Miku smiled and then turned to Rin, waiting for her to explain her schedule.

Rin stated her schedule, having to look at the sheet every two seconds. "Um, I have History 1st period, English 2nd period, Band/Music 3rd period, Science 4th period, Lunch Break, Reading/Writing 5th period, and Math 7th period," Rin finished her list and looked at Miku.

"Hm, we only have 1 class together, it seems. Gumi can help with that. _GUMIIIII!" _Miku yelled the last part to another table and a short girl with lime-green hair and goggles resting atop her head hopped over. "Miku, what's up?" She seemed cheery….

"I need you to help Rin find her way around today. Your schedules seem more similar together," Miku gestured to Rin's schedule sheet.

Gumi examined it and nodded. "Yep, it does seem alike to my schedule! C'mon Rin, I'll take you to my table to meet some friends of mine. Would you like to come too, Len?" Gumi turned her sharp gaze to Len.

"No, I'm fine…I'd rather not be around so many people at once…" Len avoided her gaze by staring at his milk carton. Hm. Missing person. He pretended to look interested in it.

Gumi shrugged. "Suit yourself" she pulled Rin along to her table.

Rin waved a short goodbye to Len. "SEE 'YA LATER, LENNY!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Len shouted back.

Miku seemed a little startled by Len's volume.

"S-sorry Hatsune-San…" _"DAMNIT, QUIT STUTTERING!"_

_This was going to be a long day…_

* * *

**Woah. I didn't think I could write over a thousand words in a chapter….I AM VICTORIOUS! *celebrates with cheeseballs***

**It seems Miku and Len are already hitting it off..*evil smile* You **_**know**_** I have to ruin that sooner or later. Or not. **_**We'll see, won't we? **_

**Reviews please and thank you!  
Til next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, Awesome D.T. wanted some GumixOliver. I've never really heard of that ship (probably because I don't keep up with the fandom) but I'll try it anyways.**

**VocaloidWriter: That's actually a pretty good idea. Tei would be of use…Heh :3**

**Awesome D.T. :It's okay, It's okay, don't fangirl out on me. XD**

**iDon'tCare:Somehow your reviews still come in late. They showed up after VocaloidWriter's and Awesome's. I'm sowwy that I can't put in Gumi x Yumma, but I can do Meiko x Kaito. I dunno if I can do the others though...maybe. :D**

**I don't own Vocaloid in any way.**

**WOOO!**

* * *

After lunch, Miku showed Len the way to their band class. "So what do you play, exactly?"

"Well, the best thing I do is singing, but I also play a little piano and flute," Len shrugged. "I'm not really that good at singing, anyways,"

"Don't say that! I'm sure you're good at something! Sing for me!" Miku jumped in front of Len to stop him from walking.  
"We're gonna be late…!" Len sidestepped Miku and continued walking.

"Ah, whatever, I'm sure Sensei will make you sing anyways~" Miku smiled and skipped along, getting ahead of Len.  
"Wha…Make me sing?"  
"Yeah, Sensei always makes the new students sing,"

Len gave a sigh. He wasn't even that good! "But what if we can't?"  
"Uuughhh, quit being such a downer. C'mon, like you said, we'll be late!" The overly-bouncy tealette took Len's hand and practically dragged him to the music room. Len just stumbled along clumsily behind her.

They entered the music room and Miku sat Len down in a chair next to her own. They were in the row for piano, string, and singers.  
The room wasn't very big. It had a row for percussion, a row for brass, a row for woodwinds, and a row for things like piano, string instruments, and singers.

Len's mind wandered about where he had seen this girl before and why she seemed so familiar. _"Am I connected to her somehow….? How can I find out? Why is she so cu-DAMNIT, DON'T THINK THAT!"_  
His train of thought broke when he felt someone nudge his shoulder. "Eh…?

Miku jerked her head toward the front of the class and whispered. "Sensei wants you to sing! Go!"

"B-but I can't-"

"Go!"

"F-fine…" Len slowly made his way to the front of the room, his mind whirling. What was he gonna sing? What if he sounded terrible?  
He stood silently at the front, hanging his head and looking down at the floor.

"C'mon, are you gonna do something or what?!" A guy in the front row yelled.

Len winced and glimpsed at Miku, who had a look of concern on her face.  
He took a deep breath and started out slowly with part of one of his favorite songs, _"Soundless Voice"_.

_Seijaku ga__Machi Wo__  
__tsutsumu yoru ni__  
__furisosogu__shiro__  
__kazashita te no hira ni__  
__fureta__shunkan ni__toketeku__  
__hakanai__HITO KAKERA__OTO mo naku__tsumoru__  
__HIKARI wo__  
__atsumete__kimi ha__warau__  
__ima__donna__OTO?__  
__kotaeta tte__kimi ha__mou nani mo__  
__KIKOENAI__kurushii tte itte kure yo__  
__sabishii tte itte kure yo__  
__mukae ni yuku__donna toko he_ _mo…_

It was short, but it was good. The entire class clapped politely, and in the back, Miku was the one clapping and cheering the loudest.  
They went through the usual things in class. (I'm too lazy to write everything out XD)

At the end of class, Miku jumped up and grabbed Len's arm. "Reading and Writing next!"  
Len blushed and just nodded. They ended up walking out of class and toward their next one with their arms linked together.

And the whole time, Tei Sukone, was following them both a few yards away. She had a crazy look in her eye, and she was glaring at Miku. She whispered," Bitch, you taking away my Len-kun? Let's see if you like it when I do this!" She ran toward Miku and pounced on her back, almost hissing and spitting like a cat.

"_GAH-WHAT THE HELL?!"_ Miku nearly tipped over but caught her balance and tried to get Tei off her back. "Len, help me!"

Len was just staring for a little while before he could actually move. "Get off of her!" He raced to Miku's side and pulled Tei off of Miku.  
Tei just smiled innocently and gave Len a kiss on the cheek. She hugged him and tightly and didn't let go.

"Uh…Tei? What're you doing?" Len tried to peel her arms off of himself.  
"I just wanted a hug, Len-Kun!" Tei smiled again and finally drew back.

"Er..Don't do that again, please…Let's go Miku," Len and Miku ran off to their next class.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter is kinda short, but I lost inspiration and I'm lazy and lonely so…XD.**

**Review plzzzzz!**


	3. Chapter 3

OMFG I'm sorry for such a late chapter, but I was kind of on hiatus with myself cuz I was feeling crappy… eehhhhh….I don't feel like writing, but I saw the reviews and was like "Ugghhh…I gotta put up a new chapter, don't I….?"  
YOU'RE WELCOME GUYS. YOU'RE WELCOME.  
Sunset: RinxLuki, huh? I might be able to arrange that. I dunno if things'll get violent, but…/shot  
iDon'tCare:Yup, Awesome wanted GumixOliver XD I just barely know who Yuuma is…./shot again  
Mikuxlenny: Well…here's more! XD  
I'm just gonna skip the rest of the school day 'cuz…well..I can.  
I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID IN ANY WAAAAAAY~

* * *

Len was walking home with Rin after school. Rin kept talking on and on about her new friends. Apparently there was Gumi and her boyfriend, Oliver. Then she was talking about some girl named Teto and another named Haku. Then, she started talking about a girl named Luka with a brother named Luki. She seemed to stay on the topic of Luki for a while…

Len had already zoned out of Rin's constant chatter by now, but then noticed Miku was following behind a couple of yards. He turned around, whilst Rin didn't notice and kept walking. "Um….Miku?"

Miku had been walking with her head down, but when she heard Len's voice, her bright teal eyes looked up to see Len. "Oh, hey, Len-Kun!"  
"Yeah…Hi…" Len hoped she wasn't some creepy girl that followed him home now. "What're you doing?"  
Miku rolled her eyes. "I'm going home, silly,"  
"But, Rin and I live this way,"  
"So do I. I live on 113 Post Drive," Miku pointed at the street sign, which read, "Post Drive".  
"Cool, I live on 114 Post Drive!" Len smiled brightly. "Maybe you can come over sometime to hang out with me and Rin."  
"Sure! Maybe I can today! I just gotta get home and ask my brother, Mikuo. I'll be right back!" Miku ran down the street, like, really fast.  
_"That girl can run…"_ Len thought to himself as he caught up with Rin. Rin hadn't even _noticed_ Len had lagged behind. And all this time, Rin had been talking to herself now.  
Len tapped his sister on the shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt, Rinny, but Miku-Chan might be coming over. She went to ask her brother if she could."  
Rin's eyes darkened a little. "You already asked her to come over?! Oh my gosh, Len, you're a player!"  
"Shut up, I am not a player! She happens to live next door, and since we're friends, I suggested that she could come over sometimes," Len rolled his eyes.  
Rin kept quiet after that.

Once the twins got home, they were immediately greeted by their older siblings, Rinto and Lenka.  
"Whaddya want? We're busy!" Len complained.  
Rinto rolled his eyes and handed Len carton of banana –flavored yogurt. "Thought you might want a snack when you got home,"  
Lenka nodded and handed Rin a glass of orange juice and a bowl of peeled orange slices. "We pay attention to these things, you know!" She sang out. Gosh, she was _always_ singing!  
"Yeah, whatever…Thanks," Len quickly ate his snack in silence, then threw the carton away when he was done. After that, he trudged up the stairs and into his room, then threw himself on the bed while Rin proceeded to chat with her older brother and sister. It had been a long day…He perked up when he looked through the window and saw a girl with teal hair skipping toward the house. Miku! He raced back down the stairs and opened the door before she even got to the door. "Hi, Miku-Chan! Your brother said yes?"  
Rin bounced up from the table and practically zoomed to the door to meet Miku. "Miku-Chan!"  
The tealette nodded happily and stepped through the door. "Wow..You're house is so nice! Mine isn't..as nice…as…Never mind, can I see your room?"  
Len nodded and was about to say something but Rin had already grabbed Miku's arm and was dragging her up to her room.  
Len sighed and sat back down at the table. Rinto and Lenka had left the kitchen to go watch TV in the main room.  
Why was Rin acting so clingy to Miku all of a sudden? He rolled his eyes. She was probably just excited.

Upstairs, Rin was showing Miku her room. Miku piped up after a little while and asked where the bathroom was. Rin happily showed her, then told her to come back when she was done if she wanted.  
Rin headed back to her room and tried to think of a way to keep Miku away from Len.

Rin knew they were attatched.  
Rin knew what was happening.  
She knew that it was Miku's fault that Len died.  
And she was _not_ going to let _that_ happen to her brother _again_.

* * *

Ooooh,so, Rin knows about their past life…Interesting…:D

Thanks for reading, I hope you review as well!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update…*sigh* I've been busy. But I'm back now, right? XD**

**VocaloidWriter: I am a girl, yes. ^^ And please…please kill Rin. It would make me very happy.  
Sunset's Crying: Yep. I've never gotten the idea of RinxLuki, so it'll be nice to try it out.  
iDon'tCare: Sorry. Can't tell you anything right now. But I have big plans for Neru. :3 **

**I don't own Vocaloid in any way, of course.  
And I kinda don't want to make Rin the jealous one because even though I don't like her all that much, she's a really fun character and I don't want to ruin the story… o.o  
Tell me, should I make Rin one that's jealous of Miku and Len's relationship, or someone else?  
Anyways,….  
Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Rin sighed. She didn't want her brother to die, again. The only reason she remembered all of the past was because Master had forgotten to erase her memories when they were passing through. She didn't want to do this, but she had to make sure that Miku stayed away from Len.

By the time Miku had come back from the bathroom, Rin was sitting cross-legged on the floor and listening to some music with her eyes closed. Miku took the opportunity to tiptoe across the room and tap her shoulder, whispering, "_...Boo"_. And that nearly scared the shit out of Rin.

"What the hell, Miku? _Don't scare me like that!_" Rin silently cursed herself for being so vulnerable.  
Miku rolled her eyes and plopped down next to Rin on the floor. "What'cha listening to?" Rin smirked. "Daughter of Evil…."  
Miku let out a sigh. "Whyyy? You know those songs scare me because I die in them…"  
Len chose that moment to slip into Rin's room. "C'mon guys, you can't leave me out!" He wore a crooked grin.

_Rin shook her head and grabbed Len's arm, bringing him out into the hall. "Do your job _now_. Okay, Allen?"  
"Yeah…Kill Michaela so Kyle will forget about her and fall for you, Rilliane. I got it." Allen sighed and showed Rilliane the dagger that he was going to use.  
"Good. Now go." Rilliane smoothed out her dress and walked to another part of the castle. _

Rin and Len both looked from each other, to Miku, then back to each other.  
Miku looked at the twins. "Is something the matter…? Did I say something..?" Both twins vigorously shook their heads. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong! I think I'll change the music though…" Rin said as she reached over and changed the song to _Viva Happy_.  
Miku grinned. That was one of her favorite songs. "If you say so…."

Rin and Len were still a little confused, but brushed it off as if it was a daydream. Rin proceeded to push Len out the room. "Go away, we're having girl time." Len rolled his eyes. "I'm sure I can handle your talk about makeup and clothes and stuff."  
"But can you handle us talking about what size our boobs are and our crushes on boys?"  
"I'm out." Len walked straight out the door. Rin giggled and sat back down next to Miku. That gave Rin an idea….  
"Miku-Chan, do you have a crush on my brother?" She asked. Miku widened her eyes and the faintest pink tinted her cheeks. "Of course not, I've only know you guys for like, a day."  
"But, do you believe in love at first sight?"  
"Um….I guess. But I _don't _have a crush on Len."  
Rin smirked. "Good. Because Len can be messy, gross, annoying…" She went on and on about how bad and annoying Len could be.  
Miku cut her off and laughed. "I get it, your brother's a pain. I'll make sure not to fall for him, okay?"

_Michaela was fetching water from the well when she saw the blond boy whom she had bumped into in the market earlier. His name was Allen…wasn't it? Yes. Allen. "Hello, Allen. Why are you out so late?" She grinned and set the well bucket down.  
Allen smiled half-heartedly."I was looking for you…"  
Michaela thought he looked kind of disappointed. "Okay, what is it?" She felt herself pulled into a hug by Allen. She was stunned for a minute, then smiled and hugged him back warmly. Allen then kissed her gently; just an innocent and sweet touching of lips. Michaela immediately started to struggle for about two seconds before she gave in and returned the kiss.  
Michaela heard Allen whisper a "Sorry…." just before she felt a stab of extreme pain in her chest. She quickly pushed Allen away and looked down to find dagger stuck in her chest. A tear ran down her face as she looked up at Allen, her bright eyes asking "Why?"  
Michaela didn't know what was happening, but she ran to give Allen another hug anyway. She didn't know why she wanted to stay with the guy who had stabbed her, but she wore a miniscule smile as she went limp in Allen's arms._

Miku shook her head rapidly. "**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"** Rin put a hand on Miku's shoulder and her face was filled with concern. "What? What was what?"  
"A….a vision or something….It was when…" Miku's eyes widened as she remembered where the scene was from. She was _definitely _going to avoid Len from now on.  
Rin still looked worried. "What happened…?"  
MIku shrugged it off weakly. "It..It was nothing. Probably something stupid.

* * *

**To confused people: The Story took place even before Len got ran over. Like, it was the Story of Evil, then the story before this one, which was "I Lost You" then this one. Confusing…I know.  
I just got the idea and like "Screw it, I'll use it."  
Reviews? ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Awesome D.T: Okay, Okay, Rin'll just be the overprotective sister. xD I'll just go with someone else. I already have someone in mind. :3 And no prob, I like the idea of GumixOliver.

VocaloidWriter: Well, Master created the Vocaloids so he can do what he wants with them. Pretty much…I hope those problems of your's get fixed o.o

BlackSakura-chi: I love the Story of Evil series too! ^^ I'm glad you love the story, too.

I wasn't really planning to update this until tomorrow, but I wanted to write the next chapter…Not much to say, huh? XD  
Sorry if this chapter is a little off, I'm writing this and playing a game called HetaOni at the same time. XD

I don't own Vocaloid in any way at allllll~

* * *

Rin nodded. "Alright, if you're sure you're okay…" She stood up and grinned. "Can't I be worried for my new best friend?" Miku stood as well and stopped at a shelf to admire a few figures. "Rin, you just met me. How can you be sure I'm your best friend?" The blonde shrugged. "Well, you seem pretty cool. And we get along really well!" She walked over to where Miku was. Miku turned to look at Rin. "You seem cool too. And I agree, we get along well."  
"Duh! Hey, wanna do something official best friends do?" Rin held onto Miku's wrist and took her downstairs. "Like what?" Miku allowed herself to be almost _dragged _by the younger girl. Rin seemed small, but boy, was she strong. "Have a sleepover! Go on and ask your brother if you can stay the night!" Rin said as she opened the door for Miku and basically pushed her out the door.  
Miku nodded. "Okay…" She walked into her house, which was next to the twins', and bounced inside really quickly.

Rin made sure Miku was inside her house before racing up the stairs to Len's room. She burst through and walked to Len, who was playing his video games on his bed. Rin snatched the PSP out of his hands and told him, "Miku's probably staying over tonight. Stay away from her, okay? I don't want you talking, touching, basically _interacting _with Miku. Got it?"  
Len scowled and reached for his game, but soon realized he wouldn't get it back until he answered her. "Why should I stay away from Miku? She seems nice enough and we could be good friends!" _'And the thought that I'm kind of attracted to her…" _He thought.  
"I can't tel- I mean…Because…just stay away from Miku. She…said you were weird." She lied. She had to think of something…! Len looked up at his sister doubtfully. "Fine…If she says I'm weird and you don't want me around your 'best friend', then I'll stay away." Rin nodded. "Good. Now, stay in your room. I'm going back downstairs to see if Miku's back. Don't you dare try to talk to her or anything."  
"_FINE, I GET IT, WIL YOU JUST LEAVE NOW?!" _Len mentally yelled. This was getting annoying. He wasn't going to stay away from Miku, because she just seemed too important to ignore. "Will you please just leave me alone?" He decided to say. Rin nodded again and left Len's room, shutting it tight behind her.

Miku was back at the twins' house with her overnight bag, standing in front of the door and waiting for Rin to get back. She grinned when she saw Rin coming down the stairs. "Mikuo said I could stay over! And I know you like watching movies all night so I brought a few of my own." She showed Rin several action and horror movies she had brought with her.  
Rin smiled brightly and looked at the movies. "These are perfect!" She looked at the clock to see the time; 9:30. "Perfect time to watch some movies. You should've just gotten dressed in your pajamas at your own house…Oh well! Let's just change in my room then we can crash on the couch in the living room." She explained and started going back up the stairs.  
Miku shrugged and followed Rin back to her room and dumped her overnight bag on the floor then dug around for her pajamas. Her pajamas mainly consisted of a teal tank top and navy cotton shorts. Rin's pajamas were a yellow short sleeved shirt and orange cotton Capris-pants.

Once they were done changing, Rin took an orange from a bowl beside her bed and hopped downstairs, clutching the movies that Miku had brought in her free hand. Miku was holding her pillow to her chest as she followed Rin down the stairs. Truth was, Miku didn't really like horror movies all that much, but she knew Rin did, so she borrowed some of Mikuo's to bring over. According to Rin's reaction, it was a good idea.

Half an hour later, Rin had already put to movie on and there was a very scared Miku and an amused Rin laying on the couch with a bowl of popcorn between them in the darkness. Miku was looking away from the screen when she spotted Len looking at her from the staircase. She caught his eye and tilted her head, motioning for him to join her and Rin. Len shook his head and motioned for _Miku _to come to _him._ Miku rolled her eyes and told Rin that she was going to the bathroom. Rin nodded and asked if she should pause the movie, but Miku insisted that she keep it playing. She jumped off the couch and and walked to the base of the stairs before Len's arm shot out and grabbed her wrist to pull her up the stairs.

* * *

Filler chapter, yas, but I won't have my computer available for a while to write a chapter so I figured to just put this here now.  
If the format is crappy, it's just Microsoft acting up. T-T  
Reviews? OuO


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. To inform you, I'm probably going to be on hiatus for a while. Writing has become a pain for me sometimes because I have really bad writers block and almost no writing _skills._ I can barely write a thousand word chapter.  
I might start writing again after school starts for me, which is maybe 4 or 5 weeks. But before I go on hiatus, I'm putting up a chapter for this story. This is also a shorter chapter because I am kind of dreading writing any more than I need to.  
Sorry.

Awesome D.T: You're right, Len-Kun would never stay away from Miku-Chan! I have no idea what you mean by possibilities, but I hope this chapter satisfied you. And yep, GumiVer is now one of my favorites ;D

Allinovember12:Aw, thanks! I guess you can say that. I wasn't really planning it to be like that, but now it seems like it, doesn't it? ^^

I do not own Vocaloid in any way.

* * *

Miku stumbled up the stairs after Len. Gosh, what was so important? She didn't want to be around him anyway. Not after what she saw and what she heard from Rin. He sounded like a real idiot.  
Len had pulled Miku up the stairs and into his own room. He had gone and turned the bathroom lights on and locked the door, so Rin would think Miku was in there. He kept his lights off, so Rin wouldn't be too suspicious if she came looking for Miku.  
"What do you want? I'm busy with Rin!" Miku asked Len, a little irritated. She couldn't help if she didn't want to be around the guy…even if she was feeling attracted to him.  
"You're just watching a stupid movie; Okay, listen up. Do you have _any _idea Rin's trying to keep us apart? Because she told me not to go near you and that you didn't want to talk to me." Len peered at her with his bright blue eyes, squinting to see in the dark.  
Miku nodded, but then mentally face-palmed herself. He couldn't see her in the dark if she nodded! Idiot. "I know what you're talking about, but I don't know why Rin wants us apart…..I feel sort of..attracted to you."  
Len sighed. She felt it too….? This was really weird. He noticed Miku was pretty much staring at the wall now, lost in her own thoughts. It stayed this way-Len staring at Miku and Miku staring at the wall- for a good 3 minutes before Miku finally spoke up.

"Len..?"  
"Yeah?"  
"….I think I like you."  
"Erm…I like you too. I like most everyone."

Miku giggled and smacked him upside the head with a pillow. "Not like that, silly."  
"Hey!" Len laughed and smacked her back with a pillow, and then they started a mini pillow fight.  
Miku slowly regained seriousness afterwards. "I mean..like maybe…love. I've only known you for a day, but still…y'know?"  
"Yeah…I know.." Len suddenly pulled Miku into a tight hug. "I..I like you too," He whispered. Goddamn, this was hard! Who knew a girl could make him this emotional…He rarely ever touched other people. Sometimes, when he had to.  
Miku gasped a little as she got pulled into the hug, slightly surprised. She wouldn't have classified Len as a hugger…Oh well. Can't judge a book by its cover. She smiled a little and hugged back. "I-I..I love you, Len-Kun." She whispered to him.  
Len kept his hands on her shoulders as he pulled back from the hug. He searched through Miku's dull teal eyes, finding concern and honesty. He smiled as well. "I love you too, Miku-Chan.." He mumbled before kissing her lips gently.  
Miku's cheeks flushed a light pink and she didn't really respond for a few seconds, but when she did, she returned the kiss with as much passion as she could manage.

Their kiss was interrupted by a light flicked on and the sound of an angry Rin. "What the hell are you two doing?!" Rin yelled at them.

* * *

OOH. CLIFFHANGER. YAY.  
Reviews? Or are you too mad at me for going on hiatus for that? OuO


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Vocaloid in any way at all (sadly DX)

* * *

Both Miku and Len jumped when they heard Rin's shout. Rin continued to yell, "_**I asked what are you doing?! Len, I told you to say away from Miku! Miku, I thought you didn't wanna-**_"  
Len interrupted Rin by standing up and yelling harshly, "You're not the boss of me, nor Miku! You should explain why you want to keep us apart!"

A very shocked and dazed Miku was just staring at the bickering twins, whom she had just met not long ago. It was amazing how close she had gotten to Len in that time. Well, that was what she was thinking as she listened to the blonde twins argue back and forth angrily.

"-say anything! I really can't; you'd be so confused and…." Rin sighed warily, stopping her own sentence. It was no use arguing…. "You know what…?"  
Len stared at her skeptically, while Miku's teal orbs were wide with curiosity.  
"I'll tell you…" Rin sat next to Miku on the bed, leaving Len to the floor. She then proceeded to explain the whole story, not leaving _one _thing out.

Miku still stared at Rin with wide eyes, but this time with a glint of irritated-ness in her eyes. "What…the…?"  
Len was looking at his sister with narrowed eyes, still skeptical. "How would you know this?"  
"I never really…'died' I guess…" Rin was not ready to explain about VOCALOID right now.  
Miku then jumped from the bed to the floor, sitting on her heels next to Len. "So that's why I feel so attracted to yo-…" The tealette's face went as bright as a tomato.  
Len took no notice of it and shrugged. "I guess…"

Rin nodded. "Yeah, I just didn't want anyone to get hurt…"  
"Nobody would've gotten hurt! We can take care of ourselves!" The annoyed glint in Miku's eye turned to angry, and she was now frowning at her –as she thought before, but maybe not now- best friend.

Len was getting sort of mad, too. "I agree with Miku; we don't need help with our lives. We could've been happy and fine on our own if you wouldn't have kept us apart from now."  
Rin's bow was –ironically- drooping as she spoke sadly. "Like I said…I just..didn't want anyone to get hurt.." She said, tears threatening to spill over from her eyes.

Both Miku and Len stood up without a word and left the room. Rin distinctly made out Len asking Miku if he could stay the night at her house, and she heard Miku say "Yea, sure."

* * *

"Yea, sure," Miku answered Len, leading the way to her house next door. "I'm sure Mikuo would let you…Hopefully.." Actually, Miku thought Mikuo probably wouldn't Len sleep over. A fourteen year old girl…A fifteen year old guy…  
"Are you sure about that?" Len interrupted Miku's thoughts. It was like he read her mind…Damn.  
"Yeah, I have no idea." Miku sighed, coming to a stop in front of her door. She opened it and stepped in, calling, "_**Mikuoooo! You home?!**_"  
There was no reply.  
Miku sighed warily, closing the door behind her with a bang once Len had came in after her. "He's probably out getting drunk with his friends." She rolled her bright-colored eyes and started going down the first hall, indicating that Len should follow her.  
Len obeyed and followed Miku into a room that looked like a bright sky.

The walls were a bright, electric blue, and the light blue ceiling had painted-on clouds. "Miku, do you wanna live in the sky or something? It's all…blue."  
"Yeah, says the one that lives in a banana," Miku replied sarcastically at Len's comment, throwing aside her stuffed animals and stuff to make room for Len to sit down.  
Len did as indicated, sitting down beside Miku on her bed. He picked up a plushie of a panda and grinned at it. "I take it you like cute things? So….as in me?"

"Idiot!" Miku giggled and whacked Len in the head with a pillow. "You already know I like you…" She said softly after, shielding herself in case Len decided to hit her with a pillow as payback.  
"Yea, I got that impression after I heard that I died and you loved me, and then you died the same way I did." Len laughed, deciding against hitting the tealette with the pillow.

"Yeah…'Bout that, can we _not _talk about that? It's kinda weird," Miku pursed her lips, taking down her long, teal pigtails which cascaded over her shoulders like a waterfall.  
"Sure. But I do have one question. How do you grow and keep your hair so long? It would be a bother, wouldn't it? Rin could have never grew her hair out like that. She would've gotten too frustrated with it and probably pulled it out herself." The blond joked as he ran his hand through Miku's super long hair.

"Well, when my mother was about to…pass..she told me I should never cut my hair. She said it was too pretty to cut." Miku twitched slightly at the contact.  
Len decided not to question about her mother, since she seemed that she didn't want to say any more about that. "Well, I agree. It's beautiful."

They were interrupted by a loud bang, and the sound of two guys entering the house. Miku suspected it was most likely Mikuo and one of his friends. She couldn't think of who it might be, though. She excused herself and stood up off the bed, telling Len that she would be right back. She then wandered out into the hall to see what was exactly going on.

She spotted a flash of teal hair entering a room, and then a familiar flash of silvery-white entering a different room. She heard a series of crashes from Mikuo's room. Yep, drunk.

Miku then blinked doubtedly at the thought of who the silvery-white could be. "Nah, he's too young to be drinking. He's fifteen… He's one of my good friends…" Miku wandered into the room she saw the sliver-white boy went into and gasped at the sight.

In the middle of the room, stood a shirtless Piko Utatane. "What the heck are _you _doing here?" Miku questioned him, causing Piko to turn around.

"Miku-Chan!" Piko slurred, striding over to Miku and putting two hands on her shoulders. He then signaled to his stomach, which was not that muscular. He was actually tiny for fifteen; maybe half-an-inch-shorter than Miku? (shotaaaaa~) "Like what 'cha see?"

"Get off me-You're drunk! Why the heck were you drinking? You're fifteen! And _why _did you come home with my brother?!" Miku slapped Piko's hands away, but failed.  
"Your brother offered to let me stay the night here, because my parents would go crazy if they saw that I had some drinks," Piko laughed bubbly, almost girl-like, and kept a surprising strong grip on Miku's shoulders.  
"You shouldn't have been drinking at all," Miku replied darkly, still struggling to get away from the white-haired teen and failed again. Piko wrestled her to the bed, pinning her down with him leaning over her.  
"_**GET AWA-!" **_Miku screeched, but was interrupted by Piko kissing her sloppily on her mouth. He bit at her lip, making her gasp, and his tongue slipped into her mouth.  
Miku struggled, turning her head so Piko couldn't kiss her anymore. Piko didn't kiss her mouth now, but he ran his surprisingly skilled tongue along the side of Miku's neck, causing her to shiver.  
She cried out, "_**LEN, PLEASE HELP ME!"**_

In the room all the way down the long hall, Len jumped up from the bed and raced into the hall, calling, "Miku?! Miku, you okay?" He ran down the hall, checking each and every room for Miku.

He finally got to the last one, where he spotted a trembling Miku and a drunk Piko, who had slipped his hand up her shirt.

Len yelled angrily,

"_**GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER, YOU CREEP!" **_

* * *

Hey guys, back from hiatus! Slightly longer chapter this time to make up for it. Slightly longer, though…  
I've been having inspiration, and I hope I have enough to write the next chapter as well. Thank you all for reviewing so far, and I can't wait to see your reviews for this chapter!

Awesome D.T: Very cruel indeed. Well, I'm back now! And I hope this is enough to make up for it.

Blackstar01451: No kiss yet, at least between Miku and Len anyways. c:

"Guest": Here's _Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore _XD

Again, it feels good to be writing again, and can't wait to see reviews! I probably still won't be updating my "Created," story soon, though. Sowwy~

Review, plz? You get cookie if chu do! OuO


	8. Chapter 8

Guys! Update! This is a shorter chapter because I'm starting another story. I'm posting it soon, sometime today. I had school and I write part of my stories there.

VocaloidWriter: I'M ALIIIIIIIIVE~ Also, Piko never struck me as a man-slut, I didn't really wanna use anyone else for that role. I like that ship so…/shrug/ XD

Awesome D.T: I know, but I wanted Rin to seem hurt to make the story more…interesting. Trust me, I felt guilty doing it lol

Okay. I _just might _write a lemon for this story. If anyone asks me not to, I won't. I'm not that good at lemons ;w;

Okay, guys…on to le story!  
I don't own VOCALOID in any way~

* * *

Len stormed over and grabbed Piko by the ahoge sticking up out of his head and nearly _growled_, "What do you think _you're _doing?!"  
Miku had scrambled away from both 'shotas', shaking. She was really scared. She had never really seen Len really get this aggressive….  
Piko shrugged and smiled lazily. "I knew Miku-Chan here didn't have a girlfriend or anything, so, why not?"  
Len growled again, looking Piko straight in the eye. "Maybe she does have a boyfriend….!"  
At this, Miku's teal orbs widened as she scrambled off the bed and scurried out the room. She raced past her brother's room, knowing he would be no help whatsoever when she heard loud snoring from in his room. She dived into her room, slammed the door while locking it behind her, and ran to the precious hiding spot she always went to when she was scared; the secret space in the back of her closet. She always liked this little hiding place, for it reminded her of when those kids went to Narnia. Like in fairy tales…She always loved fairy tales. Anyways, she crept into that little place, shut the little secret door, and huddled up in the corner. Her pigtails had come undone, leaving her hair messy and tangled.  
Piko just sighed. Neither 'shota' could go after Miku because they were busy "fighting". If you could call it that. It ended up with Piko sprawled out on the floor, clutching his stomach. All Len had to do, really, was give him a good kick to the stomach and that was enough for the drunken teen.  
Len raced to Miku's room when he was done, calling her name. "Miku! Miku, open up!" He banged on the door loudly. When he got no answer, he found a bobby pin in the bathroom and picked the lock. He wandered into the tealette's room, still calling "Miku! Mikuuuuuu!"  
Miku foolishly said, "_**GO AWAY!" **_which gave away her hiding spot. Tears were spilling down her cheeks _again._  
Len sighed and found the little door in the back of the closet and crawled through it. It was an extremely tiny room. "What is this, Narnia?" He joked, hoping to get a smile out of Miku. But failed.  
Miku stared at him, her dull eyes piercing him through the darkness. Teal clashed with cerulean. She suddenly reached over and tugged his arm, pulling him to her. She quietly asked him, "What did you to to him….?"  
Len shrugged, brushing a piece of hair from his face. "All I had to do was kick him and he just…fell. He stayed on the floor, so I took it he probably fell asleep or something."  
Miku nodded, seeming to explain some way of understanding. "Yeah…." She started to get up, but he pulled Miku back and into his lap, kissing her passionately. He took her off guard and made her gasp, which gave him the opportunity of slipping his tongue inside her mouth, taking dominance and exploring it with his pointy tongue.  
Miku bit back a satisfied sigh, watching Len wearily as he pulled away from her.  
Suddenly, they both shot back from each other as if hit by the forehead by some force, falling back into the wall that surrounded the extremely narrow room as memories raced through their minds from their past life.

_Little kid Miku was sitting alone, crying. Little kid Len came up and asked her something. After a bit, Miku stood up, the tears that were on her face gone._

_They watched as a slightly-older-than-the-last version of Len ask Miku something with a red face. Miku had responded with something happily, and hugged him._

The next scene, Miku and Len both watched extremely carefully.  
_  
(same age as they are now) Len was crossing the street ahead of Miku, who was playing on her phone. Len had reached the end of the street, waiting impatiently for Miku to stop playing on her phone and get her butt over to the other side of the street.  
A truck was rambling on toward Miku. Len screamed something, which made Miku look up and let out-probably- a terrified shriek before getting pushed out of the way by a flash of yellow.  
That yellow disappeared as the truck swerved and hit it.  
_  
Miku gasped and clung to Len as a tear slipped down her cheek for what seemed the umpteenth time that night. "Don't…D-Don't ever leave me like that...If that ever h-happens..Let me d-die…" She whispered into his shirt. Len kept silent as he stroked Miku's messy bright hair, tears threatening drop from his eyes. He blinked hard and wiped his eyes on his sleeve-he wouldn't cry.


	9. Chapter 9

OMFGI HASN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER  
Don't be surprised if this chapter is short. It's 10:30 and I'm tired -.-

I don't own Vocaloid in any way.

* * *

Well, forget it. Len was crying. As tears spilled over, he told the teal-haired girl next to him, "I wouldn't leave you for the world. It would hurt me too."  
Miku nodded as she buried her face in Len's shirt, soaking it with her tears. Len didn't mind, of course. He just hugged her close and kissed her forehead, waiting for her to calm down a little.  
Which wasn't for a while.

Miku kept sniffling and hiccupping, still in a daze of what had happened over the past few days. She had just met these people, or so she had thought, and look at what had happened.  
"Hey, if you keep crying, you're gonna cry yourself sick." Len lifted Miku's chin with his finger, smiling slightly down at her. His few tears had stopped a while ago, yet he was extremely tired. His cerulean eyes were dull with sleepiness.

Miku tried to smile back as she looked up at Len, but it seemed impossible. Her mouth twitched, and that was it. She then noticed how tired Len looked. "O-oh…I'm sorry I kept you like this.." She glanced at the clock that read '2:58 A.M.'  
Len shook his head. "Miku, it's alright. Why don't you go to sleep; I'll just text my parents and tell them that I'll sleep over here."  
Miku simply nodded again and looked at Len expectantly.  
"What?"  
"Get out. I'm changing. You can go to the laundry room to use some of Mikuo's pajamas."  
"Hell no! I'm not using his clothes!"  
Miku sighed and threw a balled up shirt and pants at him. "It's the biggest I have. Take it or leave it. Now get out!"

Len obliged and took the clothes, then carried them with him to the bathroom across the hall to change. The shirt fit surprisingly well. The pants, not as good. But he would have to make do. He stalked back across the hall and opened the door, forgetting that Miku could still be changing. And indeed she was.  
Miku stood horrified in some shorts and a bra on, staring at Len. "Y-You pervert! _GET OUT!"  
_Len sort of screamed his high shota scream and stumbled blindly out the room, slamming the door and resting against it nervously. "I'm sorry; I honestly forgot you were changing!"  
He heard a slight mumble of a "Whatever, I'm done now…" After a few minutes, so he stepped cautiously inside to see a tired Miku in shorts and a tank top with a leek imprinted on it

She mumbled again teasingly, "Perv…" before climbing into bed.  
Len stared at her, confused. "Uhm…where do I sleep?"  
"The floor." Was her blunt answer.  
"…I'm sorry, the floor?"  
"There's nowhere else to sleep. Mikuo has his room, there's a bunch of junk on the couch, and I'm not letting you into the spare after what just happened." She stared at Len for a moment, her teal eyes so bright that they almost glowed in the darkness, before the rolled over so that her back faced him.  
Len scoffed and slid in the bed, which seemed to just fit the two, earning a muffled squeak from Miku.  
Len chuckled slightly before wrapping his arms around Miku's small body, and Miku craned her neck the other way to look at him before sighing and turning her head back around just to flop back on the pillow.

Len woke up around an hour later, now 4:17 A.M., to see that Miku had snuggled closer to him in her sleep. She was so adorable. He hugged her tighter only to jump when he saw a pair of bright cerulean eyes, much like his own, peering through the window.  
Len narrowed his eyes at his sister, who waved guiltily. Len managed to untangle himself from Miku to go to the window and open it, hissing quietly, "What the fudge do you want?!"

* * *

UGH  
I'M TIRED  
THAT SHORT LIL BIT TOOK LIKE AN HOUR TO WRITE ;-;  
B.T.W., guys, this might be over in 1 or 2 chapters. I don't write super long stories, as you may have realized.


End file.
